


Are You...?

by Mad Poetess (mpoetess)



Category: Are You Being Served
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpoetess/pseuds/Mad%20Poetess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, Captain Peacock, I was just taking his inside leg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You...?

In retrospect, the gentlemen's fitting-room probably wasn't the best place for this sort of thing, not that Dick Lucas had spent much of his young-- if you squint-- life thinking about it. The other sort, yes. Car-parks, cloakrooms, back of the bus. But _this_, the too much birthday bubbly and a blow-tickler in his ear at just the wrong or right moment and fine, maybe he'd thought about it a _bit_ sort...

It would've been fine if Captain Peacock hadn't shouted, "Mr. Humphries, are you free?" when he was anything but.

Or if he hadn't answered with his mouth full.

**Author's Note:**

> For Maeyan on the occasion of her 34th Birthday.


End file.
